Its Always The Different
by DefiniteUke
Summary: Things had never should have ended the way it did. It wasn't Xion's fault, was it his fault? Maybe, but that would only be because it's always the same. All but this time right? Songfic. KH: 365/2 Days SPOILERS


FIRST OFF, huge **_SPOILERS_** for_ KH:365/2 Days_ if have already seen the ending please continue if not D; I warned you, and I am sorry.

I was listening to another song while making this one-shot xD All The Same by Sick Puppies. Good song D; so sad.

* * *

Xion had this habit of leaving the organization for days at a time. During this time frame, everyone told Roxas to let it go. But how could he? Xion was like him. She was special.

"_Go ahead, tell me you'll leave again!_ He remembered screaming at her and closed his eyes.

"_You'll just come back runni-" _Slap. She slapped him, not playfully like they used too. He held his cheek at the memory.

"_You think you know my every move, don't you?!" She screamed back at him. Tears built up in her eyes. "Do you know who Sora is? Do you know who _you_ are? Do you know what _I_ am?" _

_He has stayed silent._

_She hastily whipped her cheeks, now stained wet. "That's what I thought…"_

_She started out the door of his room, leaving him befuddled, trying to answer the questions in his mind._

"It's all the same.." he whispered as she left. She paused in the doorway before running the rest of the way out.

He frowned, looking down at the seashells. A seashell for each day he has been asleep, in his coma-like state she visited him. Every day after work. Every time she left he would eagerly wait for her return. It started out, his obsessing over where she was and if she was okay.

Then, slowly, it changed to a wait in process. He became weak and dull.

In between the time she left to when she returned always seemed like it was years, rather than days to a few weeks.

Every day she was gone, he reminded himself. "It's all the same." She'd come back every time.

He wandered aimlessly in Castle Oblivion in his spare time. Axel tried hard to ease Saix to let them go on missions together, and if they had spare time, they would search for her.

Axel started out loving Xion to bits, as he did with Roxas. Soon after the two became inseparable, Axel's care for the girl turned to a jealousy.

He couldn't understand what Roxas saw in her, he could only see how he looked at her.

When she first arrived in Castle Oblivion, it was shortly after Roxas had arrived. The two had a common ground, but then she developed features, taking on a mind of her own, apart from her job description.

"It's been a month.." Roxas whispered to his red haired best friend.

Said best friend glanced in his direction before glaring into the sunset.

Roxas looked back, expecting her to pop out laughing and saying it was all a joke.

She didn't pop out.

"Forget about her, Roxas, she'll come back soon and we'll still be sitting up here everyday afte-"

"I think I should leave too."

Axel looked over at him.

He laughed. "What am I saying, then I would be just like her but with you."

He leaned back, staring at the clash of reds oranges and yellows.

Axel continued to stare at him. The way that his blonde hair was always up in a beautiful mess, his longer bangs hugging his cheeks.

"I'd leave you here to worry about me every second of your day, and for what? To look for her? What would I even do if I wasn't here?"

He laughed, before his expression changed from a calm happiness to a bitter glance. "It's always the same..isn't it.."

The red head looked back at the sunset, deciding not to answer.

Another week rolled by, Xion returned, battered and sickly. Saix announced it was her last chance.

Again they sat up at the clock tower and in moments like these they could sit talking about everything or sitting in pure silence and it was a time they treasured.

They sat with hands clasped, like best friends did.

They stayed longer that usual because of the mission assigned to them as a group had finished much earlier than they thought it would.

Xion had fallen asleep, against Roxas's shoulder. It wasn't the first time it had happened.

Roxas was leaning his back against Axel's, playing with his sea-salt ice cream stick.

"Axel?" He started; throwing the stick up into the air, then caught it.

"Yeah?" Axel turned his head, looking at the blonde locks against his coat.

He caught the stick again and paused. "When do you think she'll leave again?

Axel looked back even farther at the black haired girl leaning on Roxas's shoulder. He shrugged.

"You've noticed too, I guess, she's stayed longer this time..surely she'll leave one more time-for good.."

He sighed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we should be getting back you know."

Surely enough days later she left and then again she left—for good.

Roxas left the organization with the intent of finding her, and leaving it all together, with Xion.

She left with a tear-streaked face the face of the girl Sora knew, as he remembered her. She left with the feelings she had over he own.

She left by Roxas's keyblade.

He spent the next few hours trying to find a way around having to stay in the organization.

Many times did he wonder in those few hours if it was merely a test Saix set up to test his skills? Then it all came back to the one moment she disappeared in his arms.

"You'll be better off now Roxas.."

Her hand fell from his face, in a panic he had grabbed it. Clinging to the hope she wouldn't leave, with that she disappeared.

And all that left in her place was a single seashell.

The only words of anyone's that stuck in his mind.

"_Your both my best friends. Never forget, That's the truth.."_

He wanted to believe she'd come back again, wanting to believe it was always the same with her. She'd leave then come back with him and Axel waiting, just waiting, with open arms.

But at last, the same, was now forgotten.

* * *

D; Raise your hand if you cried at the end of KH: 358/2 Days? I totally did. xD


End file.
